It Started With A Dream
by Kat8790
Summary: Reba has a dream about Brock.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reba had been for the past ten minutes removing the dishes from the dish washer that she had ask Cheyenne to do. She should have known better than to ask her. She should have known Cheyenne wouldn't have done it. She took the last big stack of plates and with a little struggle she put the plates into their rightful place. She didn't hear the back door open. She practically jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Brock standing behind her. "Don't do that! What if I had a big stack of plates in my hands?"

He smiled. "Well, you didn't, from what I could see."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Is there something you need?" she asked shutting the dishwasher door.

"Yeah there is..." He trailed off and Reba turned to him again.

She looked a little frustrated. "What is it Brock? What do you want?"

"You." he mumbled.

She eyes went wide. She wasn't sure if she heard right. "What did you just say?"

He lifted his head and smiled. "I said you. Reba I came over here to tell you I still love you."

Reba was shocked, excited, and confused all at the same time. "What...Brock you can't just..."

He stepped closer to her and Reba stepped back only to be stopped by the counter. This wasn't good. "Reba, since Barbara Jean and I filed for divorce I can't stop thinking about you. I love you Reba. I tried to make it work with BJ but I just couldn't because I knew, we both knew that I still love you."

Reba was getting angry. "Wait...you can't just..."

He cut her off by bringing her into a passionate kiss. Reba couldn't do anything but respond. She had been hoping for something like this for a while now. He pressed his body close to her and she could feel his whole outline. Her hands went up his back and around his shoulders. She couldn't help but noticed how much working out was well, working for him. She could feel his muscles through his shirt and she liked that. Reba took notice of his hands roaming around her body. She moaned in pleasure as his hands went under her blouse. Breaking apart a moment, their breathing was heavy and right now Reba was happy everyone was out of the house. Brock smiled a picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Bringing her back into a heated kiss he carried her to livingroom stopping and pressing Reba up against the wall. He stopped kissing her and she gave a frustrated moan. "I don't think I can make it to the bedroom Reba." he said in a deep tone.

"Couch." she managed to get out as she brought him back into a kiss. He began to carry her again and then stopped only to lay her on the couch. He brought himself on top of her and began to unbotton her blouse. Slowly exploring each part of her, not wanting to miss a moment of this by rushing anything. Reba, however was getting frustrated and practically ripped off his shirt. Buttons flew and Brock was a little shocked at her aggressiveness. Hell, Reba was shocked at her actions. She was going for his pants when...

Reba shot up from her bed. What the hell was that? She hadn't had a dream like that in a long time. Even when she was married to Brock she never dreamed about them. She didn't need to. She calmed herself down and tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning Reba was yawning all through breakfast and kept trying to keep herself awake. After she awoke from her dream she had a hard time getting back to sleep. Everytime she would close her eyes she would see them together. She shuddered to herself at the thought. It was her daughter that brought her out of her little daydream.

"Mom, you ok?"

Reba nodded. "Just tired honey. Didn't sleep very well last night."

"How come?" she asked sitting next to her at the table.

Reba shook her head. "You don't wanna know."

Cheyenne smiled. "Now I have to know. It kills me when someone says that I don't wanna know or that I can't know. It just makes me want to know more."

"It was just a dream I had, is all."

"Oh a nightmare." Cheyenne nodded.

Reba snorted a little. "Yeah, you can call it that."

"What other kind of dream could it..." Cheyenne's draw dropped and then she smiled. "Mom. You had a sex dream didn't you."

Reba eyes went wide. "What makes you say that?"

"Because now that I think about it I don't think a regular old nightmare would scare you into not sleeping. You had a sex dream. Who was it about?" Cheyenne leaned closer to her mom with a smile on her face.

Reba laughed. "Cheyenne trust me you don't want to know who."

"Was it the butcher with the lasey eye?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "No."

"Well, who was it." Just then Van walked in through the kitchen. Reba shook her head. She didn't want Van to know. She motioned towards Van and tried to tell Cheyenne she didn't want him to know but Cheyenne took it as the dream was about Van. Cheyenne's mouth gaped open. "Mom! You had a sex dream about Van?"

Van's head snapped up. "Wha...?"

Reba shook her head. "Cheyenne..."

Van chuckled sat down next to Reba. He then scooted his chair over a little. "Now. Mrs. H, I realize how sexy I am but really...I'm your son in law." He said laughing.

"Van..."

Just then Barbara Jean walked in through the back door. "Hey all! What's up?"

Before Reba could stop her Cheyenne blurted out, "Mom had a sex dream about Van."

Barbara Jean shoved Van out of his seat and and stared at Reba. "Spill."

Reba sighed. She knew they weren't going to listen to her. She walked over to the coffee pot and poured another cup of coffee. "It wasn't..."

The backdoor burst open again and Brock walked through it. Reba tensed up when she saw him. She bit her lip as her knees began to grow weak as she remembered how her dream was. How real it felt. "Hey everyone." he said as he sat in Reba's old seat.

Barbara Jean couldn't contain herself. "Reba had a sex dream about Van."

Reba threw her hands up in frustration. She turned to see Brock trying not to laugh. "It's not funny. This is all your fault Cheyenne. You shouldn't haven't mentioned anything."

Cheyenne walked over to the sink and put her cup and plate in there. "Mom, I'm sorry but I do have to ask you something." Reba turned to her and Reba got exactly what she expected from her daughter. "Do I have to worry about you jumping my husbends bones? Can I trust you two at work?" Everyone burst out laughing.

That was it. Reba couldn't take it anymore. "I didn't dream about Van! It was about Brock!" She immediately regretted saying that and her hand flew to her mouth and everyone stopped laughing.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone stood still and silent. Reba couldn't believe she had just blurted it out like that. WHY had she blurted it out like that? Now everyone was going to take it like it was some big deal. It was just a dream after all. Right?

Brock meanwhile couldn't help but tease her a little. "So...you've been dreaming about me huh?"

Reba glared at Brock. She really hoped there wasn't any pink showing up on her cheeks. "It was one dream. One and trust me it won't happen again." Reba put her coffee cup in the sink and grabbed her purse. "I'm late. See you all later."

Cheyenne started giggling once her mother left. Everyone soon started to giggle right along with her. "I can't believe she had a dream about dad. I mean, come on, its dad."

"Hey." Brock said taking a little offence to that.

"I'm sorry but the thought of you guys..." Cheyenne shuddered.

Brock rolled his eyes and stood. "I have to go. Appointment this morning. Barbara Jean, I will be by to pick up Henry later tonight, sometime around after dinner." Barbara Jean smiled and nodded and Brock left.

"We should get them together." said Barbara Jean smiling.

Cheyenne looked at BJ in disbelief. "Are you kidding me. First of all they hate each other and second of all..."

"They have been tip toeing around each other since Brock and I got divorced. I have seen the looks they give one another once in a while."

"You would be ok with my mom and dad dating?"

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "Your father and I are over. I am over it. We tried. It didn't work and I would be happy to see my two best friends get together...again."

Cheyenne bit her lip. She wasn't really sure if we wanted her parents together again. It would be kind of cool. She always secretly wished they would but if it didn't work out again and how it would effect everyone else. "How can we be so sure that they would even want to date again?"

"By being observant. We watch them for a couple of days or so. I have seen signs they still have something there but just to make sure, we watch them and then we set them up on a blind date because we know they wouldn't go if they knew who they were going on a date with. Both of your parents are stubborn I got to tell you. Especially your mother."

Cheyenne nodded in agreement. "Your right about that. Anyway, ok. We watch them and then we decide what to do." They all nodded in agreement and smiled at their sneaking and plotting.

The first day they watched Brock and Reba nothing really happened that indicated they were interested. Cheyenne thought she was right the first time and they were completely over each other now. They had a few nice conversations and some insult exchanges, which of course meant her mother insulting her father. Barbara Jean tried to explain that them insulting were just their way of flirting. Cheyenne of course wanted more proof. She got her proof too. She was about to give up when she saw her father and mother have a moment. She really kind of interrupted the moment too.

Reba was busy making dinner when Brock walked into the back door. Reba rolled her eyes a little annoyed. Brock never mentioned the dream again. In fact, no one mentioned it again and Reba was greatly for it because she couldn't get it off her mind. She really couldn't forget how real it felt and the worst part of it all was that she wish it really did happen or would happen. Anyway, Brock walked through the door and Reba hated that he felt so comfortable coming here because now it made her feel a little uncomfortable when she was around him. All she could think about was her dream.

"Don't you have your own home?"

Brock smirked. "You like me coming here."

She rolled her eyes. "No I don't."

"Why do you always dream about me then."

Reba slammed a pan on the stove. "One dream Brock. One."

He held up his hands. "I was just kidding. So what are you making?"

"Did you need something?"

"No...just wanted to see how your day was?"

"My day was fine." She then began heating the pan and adding a little butter to it. She sighed and she knew she would probably regret this later but, "Did you want to stay for dinner Brock?"

He perked up and was a little shock she would just invite him to dinner like that. "Sure. That would be ok I guess."

Reba smiled and nodded. "All right then. Help me by getting me another pan out of there." She said pointing to a cabinet. He nodded and went over. Meanwhile Reba went to the refrigerator to get out some chicken. She turned and when she did Brock did also. They stopped dead in their tracks when they realized how close they were. Reba could feel his breath on her lips and their lips were just centimeters apart. Their breathing becoming a somewhat difficult task. Reba swallowed the huge lump in her throat and her eyes closed as she saw Brock's lips moving closer to hers. Right before their lips were about to touch they heard a voice that made them move away from each other quickly but not quickly enough because Cheyenne saw the whole thing.

"Mom...Dad..." said Cheyenne as she walked into the kitchen. She was almost jumping up and down inside as when she saw what was going down in the kitchen. She didn't want to indicate she saw anything so she didn't say nothing. "What's for dinner mom?"

"Oh...ummm...chicken and rice."

Cheyenne smiled. "Sounds good." She turned to her father. "Will you be staying for dinner dad?"

Brock shifted back and forth on his feet. He was very uncomfortable right now. "I was but I just realized I have things to do at home." Like take a cold shower. He was thinking that to himself as he said goodbye and darted out the door.

"What's wrong with dad?" asked Cheyenne but she knew perfectly well what went wrong in here.

Reba gave a disbelief look and shrugged her shoulders. "How am I supposed to know. Brock and I are divorced I don't have to care about his feelings now. Help with me dinner?" she asked this trying to change the subject quickly.

"I would love to but I have to make a quick phone call." Cheyenne grabbed the phone and darted out into the living room. She dialed Barbara Jean's number. _"Hello?"_ "Barbara Jean, it's me. You were so right about mom and dad." Cheyenne couldn't help but smile. "We need to get together and discuss how to go about this." Barbara Jean and Cheyenne decided they would get together later and work out something. Hanging up the phone, Cheyenne smiled. She couldn't wait to discuss their plans.

Cheyenne couldn't wait until she talked to Barbara Jean. She decided she would tell her in person about the almost kissing incident. She could really feel the tension the two had between them but it was good tension. Cheyenne and BJ agreed to talk at her house the next day and Cheyenne couldn't be more excited to try and get her parents back together. She was worried at first, worried about Barbara Jean. Cheyenne was afraid BJ was really hurting with all this but Barbara Jean assured her that she would want her two best friends to get together. BJ also told her, in private, that she was seeing a guy. All she told about him was that he is a dentist and single, never married. As soon as Reba left for work the next morning, Cheyenne dropped Elizabeth off at pre-school and then headed straight to Barbara Jean's.

Barbara Jean squeeled when Cheyenne finally arrived. She had been on the edge of her seat all morning waiting for her. She was excited about planning this. She hadn't really worked out any ideas on how to get Brock and Reba to go out together without them knowing it but she figured with Cheyenne there, they could come up with a pretty good idea. Barbara Jean rushed Cheyenne into the kitchen where they sat down at the table to discuss a good plan over coffee.

Barbara Jean sighed and took a sip of her coffee. They had been sitting at the table in silence for a few minutes working out ideas in their own heads. So far, nothing was coming to their minds. "I really don't understand why they don't just admit they still have feelings for each other."

Cheyenne gave that 'you kiddin right?' look. "This is Reba and Brock Hart we are talking about. They are the two most stubborn people I know. Especially my mom and communication is not my dad's strong point. You know that."

Barbara Jean nodded. "We need to get them alone." Barbara Jean remained quiet for a moment and then chuckled at a thought. "We should just shove them in a closet and lock them in there until all is good and they admit their feelings."

Cheyenne laughed but then she stopped and looked at Barbara Jean. "That is a perfect idea!"

Barbara Jean looked at Cheyenne a little shocked. She hadn't had someone say she had a good idea in...a long time lets put it that way. "How is that a good idea?"

Cheyenne's face was lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Seriously. We trick them into a place, lock them in there, set the mood of course, and then leave them there, until they work everything out."

BJ smiled and held out her hand for a high five. Cheyenne high fived her. "I like the way you think girl but where are we going to lock them up and how are we going to trick them?"

Cheyenne thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "The attic. Perfect place to set up everything we need. As far as getting them up there. Leave that to me." They smiled and clinked their cups of coffee together smiling. They would work out the details of what mood setting to have later.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day Reba came home from work completely wiped out. She hated her boss. He is such a monkey's butt. She only wished she could say that but she couldn't lose her job. It paid the bills around here. She would probably have a heart attack if anyone tried to help her out. No one ever really did. Sure, Cheyenne would do laundry once in a while and try to help out with cooking but that girl couldn't cook and although laundry wasn't a difficult task, she barely could do that. Reba set her things down by the door and took off her jacket to hang it on the coat rank. She really needed a drink. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass out of the cupboard. Pouring herself a generous amount of wine she went into the living room and flopped onto the couch. She loved when she had the house all to herself. Jake was at a friend's house for the night. Van had left for Denver that morning and Cheyenne, well she didn't know where she was but she wasn't here and she liked that. She was about to take a sip of wine when she heard the door slam and someone call her name. "Reba!"

She almost cursed outloud because the door slamming made her jump and spill wine down herself. She turned to see Brock coming into the living room. She got up from the couch and walked away from him. "Don't you have a home." she said as she walked up the stairs to go change her shirt. Brock followed her.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm doing fine. Now go home." She walked into her bedroom and didn't realize Brock had followed her in and without thinking, started to unbotton her top.

Brock stopped dead in his tracks as he realized what she was doing. He should say something but he couldn't form any words. Time seemed to slow down as she watched her release her blouse from it being tucked in her pants and then she took it off dropping it to the floor, her bra soon following. His mind was very hazzy at this point and he couldn't seem to grasp the concept that he shouldn't be watching her undress. He was about to leave when she turned around. He liked what he saw.

Reba unbottoned her pants and she was about to slip them off when she turned to see Brock standing there, just staring at her. "Brock!" She said trying to cover herself with her arms. She wasn't doing a very good job though because the minute her hands let go of her pants to cover her chest, the slacks she was wearing fell. "Ahh!" She put one hand on her chest and the other to bring her pants back up. She stumbled to the closet to get out of sight.

All Brock could do was stare. He hadn't seen her naked, half naked, in four years. She hasn't gained a pound. He finally snapped out of his day dream when she started yelling at him. "What the hell are you doing? I told you to go home. Why did you come into my bedroom without my permission?"

"'I'm sorry Reba. I just..."

"You just...what...thought you could sneak a peek you pervert! Now get out!"

Brock ran his fingers through his hair a little frustrated. He didn't mean to see her naked. He didn't have to stay and watch her undress either. "I'm sorry. I'll leave." He turned only to smack his head on the opened bedroom door. "Ouch!"

"What happened?" Reba asked from the closet with a hint of concern in her voice.

Rubbing his head he answered, "I banged my head on your door."

Reba laughed a little. "Serves you right. Now Leave."

Brock sighed. "I'm going I'm going. Keep your pants on." Brock laughed a little and walked out of the bedroom and downstairs where he sat on the couch to wait for her.

Reba shook her head and peeked out the closet to see if he was truely gone. She sighed in relief she saw no one but an opened bedroom door. She quickly went over to shut and lock the door. She didn't want anything like that to happen again. It wasn't like Brock has never seen her naked before. I mean come on, they had three children together but they were divorced. He didn't have the right to see her like that anymore. She dressed quickly in a t-shirt and sweat pants. She went downstairs and rolled her eyes when she saw Brock sitting on the couch. "I thought you said you were leaving."

"I did leave. I left the bedroom." He winced as a little pain shot through his head. "Of course, not before I got hit by your door."

Reba laughed and sat down next to him. She stopped though when she saw his head. A pretty big bump and a bruise was already begining to form. "You already have a bump. Let me get you some ice." She got up and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a towel and put a few ice cubes in it. She sat down on the coffee table in front of him. "Here" she said handing him the towel.

He smiled. "Thanks." he put the ice on his head and he sighed in relief. They sat in silence for a few uncomfortable minutes. Brock really felt bad for watching her undress. He really did feel like a pervert now. "Reba. I am really sorry for what happened upstars. I didn't mean to just stand there like an idiot and..."

Reba held up her hand. "It's ok. It's not like you haven't seen me before."

Brock nodded. "But were divorced now and I still had no right."

"You didn't. It's all right Brock. Just don't make a habit to walk into my bedroom unannounced." Brock smiled and nodded. Pain etched across his face though. The bump on his head really hurt. "Here, let me see that." He removed the towel and moved closer to her to let her have a closer look. "It's not going to get any better. It will get worse before it gets better. Just keep ice on it for a while."

He nodded and smiled. "Thanks Dr. Reba." Reba laughed and then hit his arm playfully. They continued to laughed and joke for a couple of minutes. Brock looked into her eyes and there he saw it. Her laughter. When she would laugh her eyes would sparkle and seemed to laugh too. He knew that sounded a little fluffy but it was the truth. His eyes moved to her lips. Right now they were red and soft looking. He bit his lip, he was tempted to kiss her. He really wanted too.

Reba stopped laughing and found Brock staring at her again. She never realized they were pretty close right now. Their knees were touching and she could feel his breath. She saw him moving closer and she knew he was going to kiss her. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want anything to happen and then she would get hurt again. His lips soon were mere centimeters away from hers.

As soon as their lips touched both Brock and Reba could feel the wildfires. Reba moaned against his lips and she unconsciously moved closer to him. Brock moved back into a full sitting position so Reba could move closer and straddle him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. His hands roamed her whole body. She could feel his hands on her back, then her behind, and then moving to the ends of her shirt pulling it off over her head. Reba moaned a little louder when he went to kiss her neck and began to move down her chest. Brock's hands moved from her behind to the front of her sweat pants and was ready to move her so he could slide them off her body.

Reba's eyes popped open and she snapped back to reality. She really wanted this but it couldn't happen. She moved away quickly and sat down. "No." she said. That's all she could say. Her breathing wasn't good at the moment and her skin was on fire from where he touched her. This going any further would be completely wrong.

Brock was taken aback. "What?"

Reba grabbed her t-shirt that was on the floor and pulled it back over her head. "This can't happen Brock. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have led you on like that but this can't go any further." Reba grabbed to towel that had the ice in it. It was kind of funny, the ice was slightly melted. She went into the kitchen and dumped what was left of the ice into the sink.

Brock followed her into the kitchen and walked right up behind her. She must have been in her own thoughts because she didn't notice him at all, until she turned around. They were very close again. "Brock, please don't make this difficult."

"Reba, you have to admit you felt something in there."

Reba smirked. "Yeah, it was poking at my thigh."

Brock rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about the sparks Reba." She went back into serious mode. She tried to move away but Brock blocked her path. "Answer me."

She looked him straight in the eye and said, "No, I didn't feel anything."

Brock nodded and she thought he was going to let her pass but he pulled her into a passionate embrace. Reba tried to pull away but Brock wouldn't let her. He held her close and the redhead soon began to respond to the blonde's advances. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Brock was about to lift her shirt again but Reba again pushed him away.

Reba's eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I don't want to get into this again."

Brock was confused. "Get into what Reba?"

She shook her head. "I'm not about to let you back into my life again. Everything would go wonderful and back the way it was but then you will leave again when you get bored and then decide that I'm not good enough for you."

"I wouldn't do that..."

"You already did it once. I'm not letting you do it again. Now get out."

Brock moved towards her but Reba moved back. "Reba please just..."

"Get Out!" she yelled.

The tears in her eyes were now flowing freely. She quickly wiped them away and just in time too. Cheyenne walked in through the back door with Elizabeth on her hip and a pizza box in her left hand. "Hey Mom, Dad. I brought home a pizza. You want to stay for dinner dad?"

Brock was just about to answer when Reba did it for him. "Your father was just leaving." she said in a tone that Brock knew if he didn't leave now he would regret it later. He nodded. He gave Elizabeth and Cheyenne a kiss on the cheek and mumbled a goodbye before leaving out the back door.

"I'm not very hungry sweetie. I'm going to lie down." Reba left without another word and went straight to her bedroom to lie down. All she could think about was the kiss. She didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't let it go further. She couldn't let him back into her life only for him to leave again. She wasn't going to let it happen.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next couple of days Cheyenne noticed that her mother and father seemed to avoid each other at all costs. She began to worry if something had happened and if going through with this whole plan of getting them together was a good idea. She had told her concerns to Barbara Jean but she waved it off and said go ahead with the plan. Cheyenne was hesitant but went ahead and fixed up the attic anyway. Cheyenne was getting a little nervous about the whole plan as the day ticked away. She was worried it was gonna go wrong somehow. She just had a feeling. She wished her mother would get home soon. She had everyone out of the house, Jake and Kyra were staying at a friend's house for the night, Van was already in Denver, and once she locked them up there she would go over to Barbara Jean's where Elizabeth already was and they would stay there till morning. Cheyenne was just coming down the stairs after taking up some last minute items to the attic when her mom walked through the door. Here goes nothing she thought. "Mom, your just the person I wanted to see."

Reba had just set down her stuff and was going through the mail. Reba looked at her daughter and sighed. She had just walked though the door and she was already being bombarded by someone. She just wanted to sit down and relax. Why do her children always feel the need to bother her right when she walks through the door. "What is it that you need Cheyenne?" Reba asked while hanging her jacket on the hook.

"I was just up in the attic and I need you to come help me."

Reba confused asked, "With what?"

"Well, I was going through some pictures and I just have some questions."

Reba groaned and walked to the kitchen. "Can't we do this later or tomorrow. I'm tired Cheyenne and I still have to make dinner."

"It will only take a few minutes. Now come on." Cheyenne didn't even wait for her mother to protest. She grabbed her hand and dragged her mother up the stairs to the attic.

Reba was the first to walk in. "Where are the pictures?" Cheyenne quietly but quickly walked back out the door. She shut the door as fast as she could and locked it. Reba spun around when she heard the door slam and lock. Reba started pounding on the door. "Cheyenne what in the world are you doing?"

Cheyenne smiled. "Be back soon mom!" She kept smiling as she heard her mother protest and pound on the door. Now she needed to get her father up here. He should be easy to get up there. She thought her mom would be harder but hey whatever. She was suprised she her mother didn't question her lame excuse to get her up there. She must be really distracted. Cheyenne walked downstairs and picked up the phone. She dialed her father's number and cleared her throat. "Daddy, you have to get here quick!...No just get here fast!" She set the phone down and flopped on the couch to wait for her father.

Cheyenne was casually sitting on the couch when her father burst through the front door in a panic. "What's wrong? Is it your mother? Van? Elizabeth?" he said while starting to look through the house.

Cheyenne made herself looked panic when she stood. "Their all fine. It's a spider!"

Brock stopped and looked to his daughter. "What?"

"There's a spider in the attic. I need you to kill it."

Brock sighed and sat on the stairs. "You had me scared half to death Cheyenne! I thought it was something serious."

Cheyenne put a little wine in her voice. "Dad, a spider is serious! Please just go kill it."

"Cheyenne, there are going to be spiders in an attic."

"But this one is huge and I was going through some stuff, I'm not done looking. Now please go kill it. Please!" She put out her lip and gave her dad the puppy dog eyes.

Brock sighed and Cheyenne smiled as she followed her dad to the attic. She hoped her mother stopped yelling. Thankfully they heard nothing when they got to the door. Brock tried the knob but it was locked. Cheyenne paniced. "Didn't want the spider to get out." she said as she unlocked it. "Now go get it." She pushed her father in and heard him say something as she shut and locked the door.

Brock felt his daughter push him in the door. "Where is this spider?" He stopped and turned to hear the door shut and lock. "Cheyenne, what are you doing?"

"Locking us in here."

Brock turned to see Reba sitting on a chair by the window. Reba didn't make an attempt to move because as she as she saw Brock come in she saw Cheyenne shutting the door. "What are you doing in here?" Reba shrugged and Brock turned to the locked door. "Cheyenne what are you doing. Answer me now!"

Cheyenne smiled and figured she could as least give them an explaination. "You two have issues you need to work out and I'm not just talking about these past couple of days. You guys have been tip toeing around each other for weeks. Were all tired of it. Now I'm going to Barbara Jean's to give you some privacy. There better be something worked out by the time I get back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" yelled Brock and Reba at the same time.

"Yes! Tomorrow. You guys need some time alone."

"Couldn't you have just left us alone in the house?" asked Reba walking up next to Brock.

"No. You could leave. Now this way you can't leave. Now don't worry about food or anything. We provided everything you will need till morning. Except a bathroom. I hope you don't have to go. See you tomorrow." Cheyenne left and headed over to Barbara Jean's. She walked in their house and Elizabeth, Henry, and BJ were all sitting on the couch.

BJ looked up when she walked in. "Well?" she asked.

Cheyenne smiled and sat down next to her. "Their up there till tomorrow." BJ smiled and they high fived each other.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile Brock and Reba would not having the best of time. They argued somewhat after Cheyenne left but now they just sat in silence across the room, away from each other. Reba couldn't believe her daughter had done this. Issues? What issues? Could she know about what happened on the couch? Or almost happened? She didn't want to be stuck here but until morning she will have to endure Brock. Then she could get on with her life.

Brock was having the same thoughts in his head. He didn't have any issues with her. He had already pretty much said his feelings and she rejected him. All he had to do was survive tonight and he could move on with his life. Then was going to be one long night.

Reba sighed for about the hundreth time since they were locked in there. It's been about two hours since that time and she was starving. She couldn't see the food Cheyenne mentioned anywhere around her. She only hoped this night went by fast. She sighed again.

"Will you keep quiet." said the voice across the room.

Reba turned to glare at her ex-husbend. "I'm not talking to you."

Brock smirked. "You just did."

Reba clentched her fists and teeth in annoyance, he always found ways to drive her crazy. Now they were stuck with each other until Cheyenne came back. Reba thought best to ignore him and she turned back towards the window. She started to hear a tapping noise and she turned to see Brock tapping his foot. "Will ya stop that?"

He turned to her confused. "Stop what?"

Reba threw her hands up in frustration and forced the window again. That's when her stomach growled.

"Stop making that noise." said Brock in a mocking tone.

Reba glared again at him and responded. "I can't help it. I'm hungry and I can't seem to find the food Cheyenne mentioned."

Brock chuckled. "You should have said something. There is a cooler over here I have been stairing at for the last twenty minutes."

Reba growled again. "You didn't say anything?"

"I'm not supposed to talk remember." Reba turned towards the window, ignoring his comments. "Did you want something?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Just after she said that her stomach growled louder than before.

Brock laughed out loud. "You sure you don't want anything?"

Reba sighed. She didn't want to starve. Not that she would but she was super hungry. Reluctently, she dragged her chair over to where Brock was sitting. Right in front of him was a big red cooler. She noticed next to the cooler were blankets and pillows. She turned to Brock who had already opened the cooler and was looking into it, a little confused at the contents. Reba understood his confusion when he brought out a bottle of red wine. Reba shook her head and looked in the cooler for food. She found chocolate covered strawberries, some cherries, and other sortment of finger foods that would be considered romantic if this was a romantic situation.

Brock looked in the cooler. "What the...?"

"Why would they give us this type of food?" She paused for a moment. "Unless they wanted us to..." Reba's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a dull pink. Brock just laughed and searched for glasses which he found near the food. Opening the wine he poured himself a glass. Reba just watched and her anger began to rise. She stood and began to pace in anger. "They have some nerve. Thinking that locking us up here with wine and that food would do anything." Brock chuckled and just continued to sip his wine as he watched her pace the attic floor. "I'm not going to stand for this." She began to bang on the window and yelling. "Help me! I'm trapped up here with my freaky ex-husbend!"

Brock rolled his eyes and bit into a strawberry. "That's not going to do anything. Now come try these. Their excellent."

Reba glared and shook her head. "No, I will not be apart of this childish scheme of theirs to try and get us to do anything!"

Brock just smiled and took another sip of wine. "I think it's a great idea. I wish I would have thought of it myself."

Reba staired at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me! They locked us in here Brock! Were gonna die up here!"

Brock shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Will you listen to yourself. Cheyenne said she was going to be back in the morning. Now sit down and relax until then."

Reba sighed and sat down. "I guess I was over reacting a little."

Brock almost choked on his wine. "A little?" Brock stood up and started to mock her in her every move and words. "Help! Help! I'm trapped up here with my ex-husbend! I think he's gonna kill me. Were gonna die!"

Reba laughed and poured herself some wine. "I didn't say you were gonna kill me."

Brock sat back down. "You sure were acting like it."

Silence fell between them and they continued to sip their wine. Reba kept eating the strawberries which were filling her up quickly. She wasn't surprised when she reached for another one her hand touched nothing but an empty bowl. "Strawberries are gone." she said breaking the ice after about twenty minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Brock quickly looked n the cooler. "Hey. Those are my favorite. I only had two."

Reba smirked and shrugged. "Should have ate some more instead of waiting." Brock glared and grabbed the bowl of cherries and began to eat them in a mocking manner. She shrugged again. "Don't really care for cherries." she said as she reached for a cracker and a piece of cheese. As she bit into her cracker she felt something hit her head and bounce to the floor. She looked to see a cherry rolling away from her foot. "Hey!" she said while glaring at Brock.

He smirked and continued eating the cherries. That's when Brock felt the cheese and cracker hit his forehead. The cracker fell but the cheese stuck to his forehead. Reba chuckled as Brock turned to glare at her. This started the food fight and it continued they both surrendered and ended with them sitting on the floor laughing and giggling while pulling cheese, cracker, and cherry out of their hair face, and clothes. Brock leaned towards the cooler. "Anything left that we didn't throw at each other?"

Reba chuckled and looked inside. "Besides the wine you set aside because you were afraid I would throw it at you, just french bread." She took it out and broke a good portion off for herself and gave the rest to Brock. She sat back and ate her bread and continued to drink her wine. Silence fell between them again and Reba didn't like it. The food fight was a fun distraction for a while but now there was nothing to do or say. Reba avoided looking at Brock by looking around the attic. She began searching through boxes and she found one with a bunch of old pictures. She smiled as she sat down and began to go through them.

Brock noticed and scooted over next to her. He started to look at pictures along with her. Reba swallowed the lump in her throat because when he came over and started looking at the photos she was very aware of how close they were. She could feel his hot breath grazing the skin on her neck ever so slightly and the temperature in the room seem to rise. Brock smiled as he reached for the picture she had just picked up. It was of them. They were on a beach. It was around the time when they first started dating.

"I remember this summer." said Reba as she staired at the picture.

"So do I. That was a great summer." Reba raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he aske confused.

"Great time for you maybe. I spent most of it in bed because of my sunburn."

Brock smiled a little. "It wasn't that bad." Trying to hold back his laughter at the memory.

"Wasn't that bad! I looked like a ripped tomato! That summer ruined beaches for me. I haven't been back to one since." He burst into laughter and Reba smacked Brock upside the head. Brock's laughing turned into chuckling and he held up his hands in defense as she was prepared to hit him again.

"I'm sorry just don't hit him again." Reba nodded and they continued to look through the photos. They grabbed one picture at the same time and their fingers touched sending sparks through both of them. It was amazing how one small touch could effect them so. Reba pulled back quickly and they both looked at the picture to see that it was a picture of Cheyenne's first birthday.

Reba smiled. "That was a great day. Cheyenne was out by the time it was over." Brock smiled and nodded in agreement. Then he started to laugh out loud. "What is wrong with you?" Reba asked setting the picture aside.

Brock wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes. "You don't remember how that day ended?"

_Flashback:_

_A much younger Brock and Reba Hart were sitting at their kitchen table with all the energy they had just drained out of them. The last of the toddlers just left with their parents and Cheyenne was on the couch passed out from the party cuddled up with her new doll. Reba looked around at the mess they were going to have to clean up. There was balloons, streamers, and cake everywhere. Reba sighed and stood as she began to clean up the left over cake. Brock wrapped his arms around her waist and Reba fell back into his embrace. _

_"Why don't you save the clean up for later. " he said kissing the back of her neck. _

_Reba shook her head. "I can't just leave this mess here. Now stop before I can't say no."_

_Brock smirked and continued kissing her. Reba turned and acted like she was going to kiss him but brought out a plate of leftover cake from behind her back. Brock looked away from her a little. "Now Reba don't do something you'll regret."_

_She smiled and replied, "I won't regret this." She then raised her arm and smashed the cake into his face._

_Reba doubled over in laughter and Brock just nodded and began to clear the cake from his face. "You think this is funny huh." Reba's laughter continued. "If you think that's funny, you'll love this." He picked up a plate with a huge piece of cake on it._

_Reba's laughter ceased a little and she began backing away. "Now Brock. Come on. Remembr, I'm your wife. Who you love and adore." _

_Brock nodded. "Oh I do love you honey but I will love this too." With that said he smashed the cake into her face. _

_Reba glared and grabbed a napkin to wip her face. "You want a fight. Fine." Thus begun their food fight and it ended with them on the floor covered in cake, laughing. _

_End of Flashback_

Current Reba and Brock were laughing at the memory. "That was a great day."

Reba smiled. "Yeah but you didn't have as much hair as I did. Trying to get clean wasn't all that fun."

"Part of it was." he said with a smirk. He soon realized what he said and it soon was uncomfortable again for both of them. They did have hard time getting cake out of their hair that day but what Brock was referring to was the fact their shower was together.

Reba cleared her throat and stood. "Well..." she said taking the picture from Brock's hands and putting it in the box. "Their just memories now. All in the past." She moved the box aside and went to pour herself another glass of wine.

Brock sighed from his sitting position on the floor. "Why do you fight it?"

Reba turned to him and acted confused. She knew what he meant. "Fight what?" she said taking a big gulp of wine.

"Put the glass down." Brock stated in a stern voice.

"Don't tell me what to do. If I'm going to be stuck up here with you all night I don't want to be sober." Brock stood and walked over to her only to take the drink from her hand and set it down. "Hey, you can't just..."

Brock put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Now your gonna listen. I want you sober when you hear this. Ok?" Reba nodded and Brock removed his hand. "I love you Reba." He knew she was about to say something so he put his hand to her mouth again. "No, just listen. I love you. Now I know your gonna say its just because I don't want to be lonely bcause its not. I have never stopped loving you and I never will. I know you don't want things to go back the way they were but they won't. I can't change what I did to you or how much I have hurt you but I do love you. All I am asking for is another chance. A chance to make things right and to show the biggest mistake I ever made was leaving you. I want to show you that I love you. Please let me do that."

He let go of her to see if she said anything. She didn't. He sighed. He tried once again. He laid his heart out there and she crushed it or so he thought. Reba could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. This man truely loved and wanted her. Brock was about to turn away when he felt Reba's lips land on his.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Brock felt her lips on his he was somewhat shocked at thought for sure she wasn't going to give him a second chance. What was happening finally registered and he began kissing her back and pulling her close. His hands found his way to the top button of her shirt but that is where he stopped. He still wasn't sure if he should go on. Last time this happened she stopped. Reba must have felt that he wasn't sure because she immediately broke the kiss and then practically ripped the buttons off her blouse and threw it aside. She pulled Brock back into the kiss and in the process unbuttoned his shirt, then tossed it aside with hers. Reba moaned as she felt his hands roam her body. Her hands began to do the same when she realized something and stopped.

"Wait." she said placing a hand on his bare chest to push him away.

Brock groaned. "Reba, you can't do this to me a second time. I'm not going to let things go back the way they were. Don't you understand that?"

Reba smiled and nodded. "Of course I do. I just wanted to stop for a moment."

Brock confused began to ask. "For wha...?"

He then realized what when she pulled the blankets out and layed them on the floor. Reba then smiled and roughly pulled Brock back into a passionate kiss. Brock was surprised as Reba began to drag him down to the blankets. Brock eased himself on top of Reba and only broke the kiss for one brief second. "I love you Reba." he said caressing her face.

"I love you too." Brock's heart soared when he heard her say those four precious words and with that, he kissed her again.

Reba was the first to awake. She pulled the blanket she had over herself tighter around her as she shifted to face Brock. He was still asleep. Reba smiled at the memory of the night before. It had been perfect, despite it being on the attic floor. She couldn't wait to get out of this attic to not only thank Cheyenne for giving her and Brock that push to get them back together but to also after she thanked her, she planned on punishing her for the rest of her natural born life for leaving them up there all night long.

This really was a dream come true for her. The past four and a half years have been hell for her. The divorce, Cheyenne's pregnancy and marriage, looking after everyone, cleaning up after them, helping everyone fix their problems, and to top it off, having to see Barbara Jean and Brock everyday together. All that in one neat little package. Seeing Barbara Jean and Brock together had been the hardest thing to deal with. It really tore her up inside to see them. It killed her that Barbara Jean had so easily taken her place in Brock's life.

She had tried so hard to move on but everytime she had gotten close to becoming serious with a man something happened to screw it up. She really wanted to love Brian as much as he loved her but she just didn't. Then there was Jack moving to Boston. She really liked him and she would always picture herself maybe marrying him someday but something held her back from taking their relationship any further than it did. She suppose Brock was a big reason she never found anyone to get serious with. She never really truely got over him. She just couldn't.

Looking towards the man next to her, she smiled. She snuggled up to him and sighed in content. This is where she is supposed to be and this is where she wanted to stay. She felt Brock move and his arm was soon wrapped around her and she felt a kiss on the top of her head. She moved as close as she possibly could to him and wrapped her arm around his chest.

"So...when do you think Cheyenne will come and let us out?" Reba asked

"Hopefully not to soon." Brock replied making small circles on her back.

Reba turned her head to look at Brock. "How long do you want to be stuck up here?"

Brock gave her one of his sly smirks and replied, "If I had the choice we would never leave."

Reba sat up in alarm still holding the blanket tightly around her. "Never leave?"

"Well, yeah." said Brock sitting right up next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "We would be alone. Never interupted by anyone."

Reba realized what he was getting at when he began to kiss her neck. Reba just melted into his kisses. He knew the exact spots to kiss her at. The right spots that did the trick. Reba smiled and was really getting into the kissing but it also was really distracting her from the situation at hand. "Brock..."

"Hmmm?" he mumbled as he continued on his quest.

"Never leaving and you being the only person I would see all day would get quite...ohhh.." She stopped because he had found her sweet spot, which was on her neck, almost behind her ear. "Brock...oh...ummm...what was I saying?" she asked pulling away. Brock shrugged and pulled her back to continue on. Reba continued to enjoy Brock's attention and she forgot all about what she was saying before.

Two hours later they were still laying on the floor, snuggled and asleep again under the blankets. The sun as shinning brightly now through the dusty attic window and Reba sat up yawning. She squinted as the light shined in her eyes and she blinked several times before her eyes adjusted to the bright sun. She looked over to Brock to find that he was still asleep. She smirked, she wasn't the type to really brag but she sure wore him out. Reba chuckled to herself slightly, her and Brock hadn't even been together a day and she was already starting to sound like him. Bragging about wearing somebody out over that was something Brock did and probably would brag about later. Reba looked around and found her clothes scattered about the room. She figured she better get dressed and then wake up Brock. Quickly and quietly she found all her clothes and began to dress. Just as she was bringing her pants over her hips, Brock awoke.

He yawned and smiled when she saw her up as well. His smile faded when he saw her attire. "Gonna leave me now?" he said in 'I'm just kidding' type of voice.

Reba looked towards him in disbelief as she buttoned her pants. "Where would I go?" she said throwing her arms out in a look around kind of fashion.

Brock acting hurt, ignored her and went on. "It's ok go. It's kind of like a wam bam thank you ma'am kind of deal. I get it. I always wanted to know what it felt liked to be used. Now I know."

Reba smiled and rolled her eyes. Gathering up his clothes she threw them at him, hitting him square and having his underwear land on his head. Giggling she said, "Hurry up and get dressed before Cheyenne gets here and opens that door." Glaring he removed his underwear from his head and began to dress.

Reba meanwhile, thought it would be best to clean up from the food fight they had before they ended up with rats or mice. Reba was bent over picking up the cherries that didn't get smashed into the floor when she felt Brock's hands on her hips. She stood up and let his hands wrap the rest of the way around her waist. She wasn't complaining really. She loved all this attention she was getting, to a point. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She moaned as she felt his hands began to roam again. She bit her lip and pushed Brock away. She heard Brock let out a moan of frustraion. She turned and he pulled her into his arms again. "I know you would just love to spend the rest of the day in bed or on the dirty floor of an attic but Cheyenne, I am sure, will be here soon to let us out. After that we will have all the time in the world together." She kissed him softly on the lips, she tried to pull away but Brock just pulled her tighter. This could get quite annoying to her.

"I know. I just like it up here. Being alone."

Reba nodded and Brock finally let go. Reba continued to clean up their mess and Brock helped a little but then sat to watch her from the chair by the window. He couldn't believe how lucky he has gotten. Reba was willing to give him another chance and when they were together last night, it was like nothing had changed. They were always so right for each other. Leaving Reba was the biggest mistake he ever made. He loved her so much. He really didn't deserve her. She was so wonderful and he had treated her like dirt. He still could not believe this, here he was, with the woman of his dreams and she wanted him back just as much as he wanted her.

Reba had long since cleaned up the mess and was now standing next to where Brock sat. He seemed so far away. He was just stairing off into space. She waved her hand in front of his face and his head snapped up to meet her gaze.

"Sorry." he mumbled a little.

Reba crossed her arms and ankles, then leanded up against a wooden banister type that was there. "What are you thinking about?"

Brock didn't say anything at first. He just smiled and held out his hand. Reba took it and he pulled her gently into his lap. Reba wrapped one arm around his neck and sighed. He was quite touchy she noticed. "I was just thinking how lucky I am. I'm sorry if I am sounding mushy and want to just hold you all the time but I just love the feeling of you here. I never expected you to just forgive me that easily. I just kind of hoped you would give me another chance." Brock paused for a moment and chuckled a little. "We are going to have to thank Cheyenne when we get out of here. I just can't wait to finally be together again and to live together again."

Reba was about to say something but stopped for a moment. Live together? They just got back together and he was already starting to talk about living together. Her anger began to rise as she realized he expected her to just give in to anything he wanted. She stood up quickly her anger showing in her face. Brock was startled and wondered what he did to make her this angry. "You expect to move in with me?"

Brock stuttered. "No...well...I just figured that..."

"Just figured what Brock? That everything would go back all happy and go lucky! I don't think so! We have many things we have to discuss before anything further happens. We need to fix the problems we had before. We never talked about any of that stuff."

Brock stood up with her and he needed to try and calm her down. "I know Reba. We do have a lot to work out. Please let's not turn this into something bad."

"It's already bad Brock! What are you thinking?"

Brock ran his fingers through his hair, a little frustrated. Things suddenly just took an ugly turn. He didn't mean that he expected her to just let him move in immediately. "I'm sorry. I don't expect..." Brock stopped there and sighed again.

"Brock what do you expect of me. I am giving you a second chance. Do you want to rethink giving you another chance?"

Brock eyes widened and he began to panic. "No...look Reba I'm sorry. Please just...I am serious about trying this. Please don't...marry me." he blurted out in haste.

Reba had been getting more angry by the second. She had been pacing a little. She knew that she might have been over reacting just a little but she really didn't know how to go about all this. When she heard those two words she stopped and turned to him in disbelief. "What?"

Brock didn't say anything at first. He just stopped and calmed himself a little. "I want to prove to you that I am serious. I want to marry you."

Reba couldn't believe this. He wanted to marry her because he wanted to prove he was serious? What kind of sense was that? "Brock...no...what are you thinking? First you think I want you to move back in and now you ask me to marry you because you want me to believe your serious. Your completely nuts!"

Brock took her hands and turned her to face him. "No listen to me. It's not only that. I love you. I don't want to waste anymore time. Just, please, marry me."

Reba let go of his hands and looked straight into his eyes. "Even if I was to believe you for one second, a proposal is not supposed to me in an argument Brock. It should be romantic. With candles, wine, a thousand roses everywhere! Not in an attic, not in an argument!" Her anger was again rising.

"Reba..."

She held her hand up. "I don't want to talk to you now."

Just as she had said that she heard the lock in the door click and she sighed in relief as she realized they were finally going to be let out. Reba turned to the door just as Cheyenne came into the room. She was all smiles. "Well..." That's all Cheyenne got out. Once she saw her mother's face she knew it was best to just keep quiet.

Reba didn't say anything as she made her way towards the attic door. She paused as she passed Cheyenne. "I will deal with you later. Right now I need a shower and some real food. If you ever pull anything like this again..." Reba paused only for a moment. It looked like she was about to say something but all she did was clench her fist and walk as fast as she could out the door.

Cheyenne turned to her father. Hopefully he gave some insight on what happened while they were trapped in there. She smiled slightly at him. "Your not mad at me are you?"

Brock smiled and shook his head. "No sweetie."

"What happened?" she asked biting her lip, afraid of what he would say.

"Something." He paused to look at the open door where Reba had just left. An idea popped in his head suddenly, he smiled and turned to Cheyenne. "Would you help me with something?"

"Does this have to do with mom and you getting together?"

"I will tell you everything...almost everything, if you agree to help."

Cheyenne thought for a moment but then nodded. "Spill."

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reba avoided Brock for the next few days. She had gotten over her anger towards Brock a few hours after she left the attic. Once she left she took a long shower and had a real breakfast while she thought of all that had happened up there. She had come to realize that she was to quick to become angry with him. Sure, he really shouldn't have proposed like that but she shouldn't have just dismissed him like she did. She was now avoiding him out of embarrassment. She had as much pride as any man and it would be very hard for her to apologize. She really wanted all this to work out.

Reba shook her head as she sat at the kitchen table one morning. She couldn't believe herself. She had told Brock they needed to fix the problems they had first and work them out and here she was trying to avoid him at all costs. That was gonna stop. She was going to talk to Brock about this whole mess. She glanced at her watch and sighed. Talking to Brock was going to have to wait. She dumped the rest of her coffee down the sink, grabbed her purse, and left for work.

Brock had noticed Reba avoiding him. He wasn't happy about it but it also gave him time to plan the surprise he had for her. Cheyenne had been helping him all week and now everything was ready to go. He only hoped this all went well. Cheyenne's last bit of help was to get everyone out of the house and keep them out for the evening. That was pretty easy. Once the whole situation was explained to Kyra and Jake, they were happy to leave. That surprised Brock the most. He was sure Kyra wouldn't like it but besides Cheyenne she was the happiest out of everyone. Jake was quite calm, he didn't really show any emotion but was supportive. They planned on going to a friend's house for the evening and Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth would go out for the evening and end it at Barbara Jean's.

Brock was very nervous as he left to go to Reba's house. Walking into her living room an hour before she got home he saw everyone at the door. They were putting on their coats and gathering any stuff they needed. They all stopped at the door for a brief moment.

Cheyenne smiled. "Good luck dad."

All Brock could do was nod his head. He was so nervous that he was afraid if he opened his mouth he might throw up all over the floor. They gave Brock good luck smiles and left. Van paused outside the door for a moment and looked towards Brock. Eyeing him for a moment Van says, "No happy hands Mr. H." With that said he left and Brock shut the door shaking his head. He sighed and grabbed the bags he had brought with him. It was now time to get ready.

Reba pulled into her driveway and shut off on the engine. She sighed as she grabbed her purse and slowly got out of the car. She was not having a great day. Work was terrible. A couple she was sure was going to buy a house she showed them last week went for another house through a competing real estate company. Then on her way home she had tried to call Brock but he wasn't answering. She thought about just popping over his house but she really didn't want to make the trip across town and find him not home. She just wanted to sink into a nice hot both and hope when she tried Brock again later he would be home.

Reba walked into her house and dropped her stuff at the door. She hung her coat up and groaned. She was exhausted. Before she would go upstairs she was going to grab a bottle of water. As she was walking to the kitchen she didn't even notice that the lights were out, or all the candles lit, or the roses everywhere, or that Brock was standing beside the couch in a tuxedo. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water or the fridge.

Making her way back into the living room she finally saw Brock. "Hello Brock." She walked right by again and it didn't even registered until her foot hit the first step of the stairs. She stopped for a moment and then slowly turned. She looked around the room. She was at a lost for words.

Brock just stood and smiled as he saw her reaction to it.

A couple of minutes went by with no words. Reba just couldn't believe he would...do this. Reba finally turned to Brock. "Wha...?"

He just kept on smiling and walked towards her. "Look, I thought about what you said. You were right about the proposal. It shouldn't have been in an attic or an argument. I want things to work out between us Reba. I don't want it to end like the last time. Everyone knows we both love each other. Even Barbara Jean knows it."

Reba confused. "How does she...?"

"Barbara Jean was the main source of us getting locked in the attic. I talked to Cheyenne about it. Turned out to be all Barbara Jean's idea." Reba sighed and she walked over to the couch to sit down and set down her water. Brock followed and sat next to her. "Now...I know we have problems and I know they need fixed but I am willing to go all the way with this. I want to work on this. I want to pick up where with left off before Barbara Jean ever came into the picture. I want to make you happy and I want to love you. I want to show you that I have changed." He then slipped casual from the couch to the floor onto one knee.

Reba breath got caught in her throat when she realized where this was going. "Brock..."

"Reba, I love you. Marry me...again. Everything is going to be different this time. I promise you."

Reba paused for a moment. What was she to say? She would love to marry Brock again but what gonna happen once they do. "Let's say I say yes. What's gonna happen when we start arguing again and then you get bored and then realize I can't make you happy and you go find 'comfort' somewhere else...again. I don't think I can handle that again. I don't want to have to handle that type of thing again."

"It's not gonna happen Reba. I promise you. I am not going to make the same mistake twice. I would die first before I let anyone or anything hurt you. Marry me." His hands slipped into his pocket and out he pulled a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a emerald cut three stone diamond ring.

Reba couldn't say anything. She staired at the ring for the longest time. All she did was nod and let Brock slip the ring onto her finger.

Brock grinned and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pulled away for a second. "Hold that thought." Reba smiled and Brock went into the kitchen and she was by herself for a moment. She looked down to her ring. She was getting married again. She really couldn't believe he did all this. She really couldn't believe he had worn a tuxedo. He wasn't the type to wear them.

Brock came back and handed her a glass filled with red wine. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Now I know there isn't a thousand roses but.."

Reba put a finger to his lips. "It's beautiful." She paused for a moment and looked around. "I just can't believe you did all this. I can't believe you wore a tuxedo." She chuckled. "I am going to give you such crap about that for the rest of your life." She then turned to him confused. "Where are the kids? With all this happening I finally noticed...their gone. How'd you get em out?"

"Cheyenne must take the credit for that. She helped me a little. I was suprised when I told Kyra and Jake all about what happened."

Reba's head snapped up. "You told them _everything_ that happened?"

Brock chuckled. "Well, not _everything_. They are supportive of all this. Kyra was almost as happy as Cheyenne is."

"What about Jake and Van?" she said settling back into his embrace.

"Jake was calm about it all. He is just a kid though. I am sure he's happy."

Reba nodded. "And Van? she asked.

"He's happy too. I am just glad this all worked out." They moved into silence for a moment until Brock laughed out loud as he remembered Van's comment from earlier when he was leaving.

"What?" asked Reba confused at the sudden outburst.

His laughter supressed to chuckles as he explained. "When Van was leaving tonight he said to me, 'No happy hands Mr. H.' "

Reba laughed right along with Brock and replied, "Your not gonna listen are ya?" She turned to him and smirked. Brock shook his head and they set down their glasses. Reba then pulled Brock into a kiss.

A few months later...

The door to the honeymoon suite was kicked open and Brock carried Reba in. She felt kind of silly and a little embarressed because there were people out in the hallway but I guess they didn't mind because next thing she heard was giggling. Brock set her down gently and shut the door. The room they had gotten was beautiful. Brock immediately pulled her into a kiss. Reba repsonded with an equal amount of passion as her husbend. Brock then pulled away. Reba groaned. "Your killin me here Brock." He just smiled and went over to the champagne he had asked to be put up in the room before they got there. He motioned her over and poured a generous amount in a flute glass. He poured himself some and Reba eyed him suspisously. "You tryin to get me drunk?"

"Of course. Now come on." He held up his glass and she did the same except adding a small eye roll into the mix. "To a fresh start for Mr. and Mrs. Brock Hart."

"I like the sound of that." Brock nodded and grabbed her glass from her and set it on the table. "I thought you wanted to get me drunk."

"You've had enough. Come here." He pulled her into a kiss and they made their way over to the king size bed. Brock slowly slipped the straps of her dress down her shoulders. The dress was soon on the floor beside the bed along with Brock's clothes. Brock looked down at his beautiful wife. It felt good to call her his wife again.

They had a small wedding. Just family and friends. Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, Elizabeth and Van of course were in the wedding. Cheyenne being Reba's maid of honor. Van was the best man. It was a perfect ceremony. Everything went as planned and nothing went wrong. Barbara Jean was even present. She couldn't have been happier for the both of them. The reception was a small one at the country club. It ended with Brock and Reba heading off to the airport to Italy. Her Italy.

Brock caressed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He brought her back into a kiss and their passion for each other was consumed.

The End


End file.
